


De luz y de sombras

by sara_f_black



Category: Les Mis - Fandom, Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tres secretos tenía para con Cosette. ¿Quién quiere enturbiar las aguas claras de las que se nutre su vida? Insight de duelo, recuerdos y pérdidas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De luz y de sombras

**Author's Note:**

> Referencias a la relación de Marius con Éponine, Courfeyrac y el resto del ABC.

Cosette era la luz de su vida. Todo lo que había de bueno y precioso en el mundo estaba encarnado en su bellísima esposa. Su tez perfecta, sus ojos brillantes y sus labios suaves eran todo lo que Marius necesitaba para creer que no todo en el mundo iba mal. Que la felicidad existía y la bondad podía triunfar en cualquier lugar. 

Ella era su ilusión, su refugio, su razón para actuar. Entre sus brazos, Marius se sentía completo y su voz era el sonido más delicioso de la creación. Su alegría, su ternura, su cariño, su apertura a conocer un mundo que se abría ante ella, nuevo y brillante. Sin ella, no sabía que hubiera sido de él. ¿Qué quedaba de todo lo que Marius había sido? Era un sobreviviente en un mundo en el que no quedaba ninguno de sus amigos y casi nada de su pasado, sólo aquel al que ya había renunciado. 

Sin embargo, había cosas que Marius no podía hablar con ella. Quizá por lo mismo. ¿Quién quiere enturbiar las aguas claras de las que se nutre su vida?

Jean Valjean había dedicado gran parte de su vida a cuidar y proteger a Cosette de todo el mal en el mundo. Ella nunca hablaba de su vida antes de él y Marius no quería ser quien le trajera nuevas tristezas. 

Pero él tenía las propias. 

Siempre había sido dado al retraimiento y la contemplación. Ahora no se pasaba los días caminando por las calles y mirando la naturaleza en soledad. Pasear al lado de Cosette y ver el mundo reflejado en su mirada era más que suficiente para su alma. Sentarse en las tardes a leer a su lado, sentir su cuerpo en su lecho cada noche, la caricia tenue de las largas pestañas en su rostro al besarlo… 

Sin embargo, cuando el pasado llamaba a la puerta de sus pensamientos, había momentos en los que Marius optaba por estar solo. 

Tres secretos tenía para con Cosette. 

El primero se llamaba Éponine. El segundo Courfeyrac. El tercero, el más oscuro y terrible, era el recuerdo de la sangre de la barricada. 

Nunca le había hablado sobre la última confesión de Éponine. Pequeña, oscura y triste Éponine. Si cerraba los ojos recordaba a la perfección el peso exacto de su cuerpo, la calidez de la sangre derramada y la infinita ternura en su mirada. Aquella pobre alma a la que había acompañado en su momento final para descubrir que él mismo le había infringido tanto daño sin querer. 

Sin ella no estaría vivo. 

La recordaba cada vez que veía a una chica joven y pobre en la calle. Esas que caminaban tambaleándose y le hacían recordar su descripción de lo que era alucinar por hambre. Esas que con una mirada velada prometían entregas culpables a cambio de una moneda para comer. Esas que corrían y reían e intentaban ser niñas cuando hacía mucho la calle les había robado su inocencia. Cuando miraba a una chica harapienta leyendo un letrero en una pared y se preguntaba cómo había llegado a leer o cómo había llegado a la calle, lo que hubiera sucedido después. 

Recordaba la piel húmeda y febril bajo sus labios cuando tras su último suspiro depositó un beso en su frente, tal y como había prometido. Era la única otra mujer que sus labios habían tocado y cuando lo evocaba, el recuerdo seguía vivo, latiendo en sus labios. La pérdida de lo que nunca había tenido.

Courfeyrac era una memoria muy diferente. Era una sensación cálida cuya ausencia llenaba de una huella fría su interior. El amigo incondicional, el hombre que le dio cobijo mientras le abría los ojos a un mundo que todavía entonces le era desconocido y aún todavía no terminaba de conocer. 

Su refugio seguro, el lugar al cual siempre volver. 

La añoranza que tenía por el viejo colchón en casa de Courfeyrac era la que nunca había tenido por su cama de joven, después de marcharse de casa por primera vez. Un lugar en el basto mundo desconocido al cual llamar hogar. Ahora no necesitaba huir ni refugiarse, pero la ausencia de aquel amigo que siempre le había tendido una mano era un vacío hueco y doloroso en él. 

Courfeyrac, el amigo que todo intuía, descubría, borraba con una sonrisa o dimensionaba con un solo comentario. Todo alegría, calidez y compañía. 

Un amigo real, íntimo, el único que había tenido. 

Ya no tenía algo así en su vida y tampoco sabía dónde buscar. Todos sus otros amigos, compañeros, conocidos, aquellos con quienes había compartido en sus años de pobreza, junto a quienes había luchado en su momento y quienes habían aguantado con diversa resistencia sus amores y sus penas, todos se habían ido. 

Habían muerto, sólo él había quedado. 

Aún podía escuchar los gritos y los disparos. 

El olor de la pólvora de los cañones, la sangre resbalosa bajo la suela de sus zapatos, las puertas y ventanas que los vecinos cerraban aterrados… El sonido desgarrador de la barricada cayendo… El calor del fuego de la tea cerca de su cara, el peso del barril en su brazo… 

La puerta del café cerrándose sin él. La certeza de la muerte. La renuncia a la vida. 

Trataba de no pensar en ello. 

Al inicio había sido más fácil. No recordar. No hablar de ello. Concentrarse en Cosette, en el futuro, en la historia de Jean Valjean. No pensar en la lucha cruel en la que habían muerto todos.

Pero las razones por las cuales se había levantado la barricada estaban en todo lugar al que mirara. El clamor por una causa justa pero mal llevada. Los discursos persuasivos de Combeferre, el ardor apasionado de Enjolras, los esfuerzos de Feully, los poemas de Jehan, las enfermedades de Jolly, las celebraciones de Bahorel, el cinismo de Grantaire. 

Todo vivía en su memoria. 

Los recuerdos siempre volvían y cada vez estaba menos seguro de querer que se fueran aunque no había encontrado aún qué hacer con ellos. 

Nunca hablaba de nada de eso. Se sentaba aparte, en el lugar más solitario del jardín, en el rincón más oscuro de la biblioteca, en la soledad de su propia compañía. A recordar. A sentir. A planear. 

Allí le encontraba siempre Cosette. 

Estaba acostumbrada a los secretos. A las penas que no se hablaban, a darle compañía a la soledad. Nunca preguntaba, nunca insistía. Se quedaba a su lado, quieta, tranquila. Ponía una mano en su hombro o entrelazaba sus dedos. Le dejaba acostar la cabeza en su regazo y jugaba con su pelo. 

Ya no intentaba consolarlo. Ya no le recordaba la felicidad que ambos tenían. 

Había aprendido que él también guardaba sus tristezas y aunque no las compartiera, su compañía la necesitaba. 

Marius sabía que no olvidaría la triste despedida de Éponine. Nada llenaría el vacío que había dejado la muerte de Courfeyrac y hasta que no hiciera algo para resarcirlos, la muerte de sus amigos siempre lo seguiría. 

También podía estar seguro de que la luz de Cosette siempre lo acompañaría. Sólo le había costado aceptar que ni siquiera su luz podía desvanecer para siempre las sombras.


End file.
